Wrench It, Dylan!
'Wrench It, Dylan! '''is the 71st episode of Season 38. Summary After Dylan accidentally breaks his father’s special wrench, he tries to hide the truth from him and tries to fix it, only to make the situation a lot more worse! Plot The episode begins at Dylan's house where his dad is busy fixing the car when it broke. After it was fixed, Dylan's dad, Mr. Shell, made some smoothies for his son and his friends as Dylan thanks his dad and sipped into the straw. Connor was amazed by how Dylan's dad is such an amazing auto mechanic and Greg agrees and says to Dylan that his dad is so good at fixing cars, which must be where their friend must've gotten his skills from. Faltered, Dylan replied thanks and adds that his dad can fix any car, but he's not just an auto mechanic, but he's also an engineer, a robotics worker, and even an inventor. Dylan also mentions that his father once invented a machine that can clean the house in seconds, as Amaya finds that very fascinating. With a chuckle, Mr. Shell says that they don't call him the best fixer upper in the Shell family for nothing while twirling his wrench in his hand, and the reason why he's such a great fixer upper is because of his special wrench that Dylan's grandfather gave him when he was just a boy the same age as his son. Seeing the shiny wrench, Dylan's eyes sparkled and he asked his father if he can hold it and see it up close, but with a chuckle, Mr. Shell tells his son that he can, but only if he's careful, which is not really easy for him since he is born with his mother's strength, but he promises Dylan that he'll let him take a look at it after he gets back from work. As Mr. Shell waves to his son and friends goodbye, he drives off to work and Dylan decides that while his dad is out, they can go check out his workshop in the tool shed. But Greg asks if that’s a good idea as Dylan assures him, Amaya, and Connor that it’ll be fun, plus they get to see all of his dad’s tools and inventions. The three friends glanced at each other with uncertainty, but they decide with a shrug that one peek in Mr. Shell’s tool shed wouldn’t hurt. Out in the backyard, Dylan uses a key hidden in a flower pot to open the shed door as he explains that his dad likes to hide the key in a secret spot so no one, except him and Dylan, can find it, although he also added that his dad sometimes misplaces the key so he uses an old hairpin to open the shed and then make a new key to replace the missing one. Greg raised an eyebrow and asked Dylan how many keys his dad had already lost as Dylan counts his fingers and responded that only five have been lost, much to Connor, Amaya, and Greg’s surprise. Finally, Dylan gets the lock unlocked and swings the door open to reveal a huge room in the shed full of tools, motor oil, parts, and all of his father’s old inventions. The kids looked around in wonder and were amazed to see so much stuff inside this tool shed, and especially some of his dad’s collection of wrenches, including the biggest one yet! Dylan takes out the wrench and looks admiringly at it, feeling the cold, strong, and heavy metal touching his fingertips, just when his thoughts were interrupted by Amaya, who suggests now that they should put the wrench back. Characters * Trivia *This episode is an inspiration of Armadylan fixing Catboy's Cat Car in ''PJ Dylan from PJ Masks. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 38 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Season 38 episodes based on cartoons